Music the Language of Love and Life
by backstagespotlight
Summary: This is one of those little exercises where you randomly have an MP3 on Shuffle and you write 10 little stories while it plays. MAJOR Dantana DL family fluff
1. Chapter 1

_AN- So I've been inspired by this song trend to try it myself. I have the most random collection of songs on my MP3 so I apologize for any weirdness. Oh- and I'm working on my others stories too, I just kinda took a break for Lent and I sprained my wrist so typing has been interesting._

After I Fall- Lee Ann Womack

Lindsay stood on the edge of the bluff staring out at the Montana landscape as the sun rose. This whole experience with the trial had totally exhausted her. But Danny, Danny had been amazing. She stood there reflecting on the peace she had felt as her eyes met his across the crowded courtroom. In that moment, as the sun rose above the horizon, Lindsay made her choice. She decided that Danny was a chance she was willing to take. In that moment, Lindsay Monroe decided to let herself fall in love with Danny Messer.


	2. Chapter 2

How am I Doin'? – Dierks Bently

Lindsay tensed as she saw the girl approaching Danny from across the bar. Cindy was basically everything Lindsay wasn't, chic, savvy and fasionable, a true city girl. She sauntered up to Danny and whispered something into Danny's ear. He looked up at her and nodded. She reached out her arms as if to drag him to the dance floor. But Danny didn't take her hand. Instead he strode over to where Lindsay was seated. 

"Care to dance, Montana?" he asked. She smiled up at him and agreed. Cindy looked downright shocked. As the song kept playing she sidled over to them.

"May I cut in?" she asked sugar sweetly, "This is after all, _our song_, Danny."

"Not anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

Holding out for a Hero – Jennifer Saunders

Lindsay heard laughter from the living room. She explored only to find her various nieces singing along with the movie. She smiled as Ella, the oldest of the pack at thirteen moved over to join her.

"Aunt Lindsay, are all guys stupid?" she asked, "I mean, all the boys at school are so mean."

"Give it time, Ella," Lindsay reassured the girl, staring into eyes that were so much like her husband's. "I found my hero. Someday you'll find yours."


	4. Chapter 4

I want to Be Just Like You- Phillips, Craig & Dean

Danny stood in the doorway to his son Gio's room. The pale moonlight streaming in through the window illuminated his angelic face. Before Gio was born, Danny had fallen away from the church. But somewhere between Ruben's death and Gio's birth Danny had found a hope he couldn't deny. Now he was a devoted Christian, husband and father. Fatherhood was the greatest adventure he'd ever embarked upon.

A familiar pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Danny embraced Lindsay and turned to face her.

"He said he wants to be just like me when he grows up," Danny said. Lindsay gave a small chuckle.

"Does that bother you?" she asked.

"I'm not a perfect person, you know?" he said, "I'm about as far from it as I could possibly be."

"But you have a savior who can help you," she whispered.

That night Danny's prayer was simple "I wanna be just like you."

_A little strange but the song needed it._


	5. Chapter 5

My Last Name – Dierks Bently

Danny sat in the break room, studying the scrapbook in his lap. Lindsay sat down next to him. He began explaining certain things to her about his ancestors. He talked about how important family honor was to his father and grandfather.

"You know," he said, "there are parts of the Island where the Messer name could get you killed."

"Yeah," she said, "but in Manhattan it's a badge of honor." He laughed a bit then kissed her softly.

"You really feel that way, Montana?" he asked, reaching into his pocket. She nodded. He moved off of the couch and onto one knee, opening the velvet box he held in his hand.

"Want to make it your name too?" he asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Ever Ever After – Carrie Underwood

Lindsay looked out across the picnic grounds to where her husband was playing t-ball with a group of children. It had taken so much for them to get to this point. Shootings, the initial wariness her family had for her city-born boyfriend, but they hadn't let that deter them. Their wedding had been something straight from a fairytale, even if their life had not. But for today everything seemed right with the world.

A little girl with brown curls and startling blue eyes came running to her with a fistful of wildflowers.

"Can you make me a crown, Mama?" she asked, tacking 'please' on as an afterthought.

"Of course, Fina" Lindsay agreed.

"Today I'm Serafina Mackenzie," the girl said. Little Fina always used her full name when she was playing princess.

"Well, Serafina Mackenzie," Lindsay said, "Go tell the rest of them it's time to eat."

"Daddy! Aiden! Gio!" she screamed, "Time for lunch!"


	7. Chapter 7

Wild Angels – Martina

"Danny! I'm only pregnant, not dead!" Lindsay insisted.

"I don't care, no more fieldwork," Danny ordered back. He ignored the scathing look on her face.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," she said, crawling into bed. He did the same and moved to pull her into his embrace. But she refused, not even speaking to him.

Danny woke up the next morning with Lindsay's head resting over his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ok I cheated and skipped a bit… forgive me, some of my stuff really doesn't work for CSI:NY_

Something Crazy- SC Chapman

"Danny Messer this is crazy!" Lindsay hissed at him. They had used their NYPD identifications to gain access the empty observation deck of the Empire State Building. Danny just laughed. He kissed her sweetly.

"Look," he said, pointing out a building across the city, "There's the lab." Lindsay followed the direction of his finger, not noticing that he was using his other hand to text someone. Lights in the building began to flicker out, but a systematic few stayed on. Lindsay felt her breath catch. She turned to find Danny on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Yes!" she cried. 


	9. Chapter 9

High of 75 – Reliant K

"Does spring ever come to New York?" Lindsay asked, studying the snow that had gathered on the ground.

"Feelin' cold Montana?" Danny asked. 

"I hate February," she said, "It's such a stressful month." She hadn't really been very happy lately, feeling the effects of a long winter and a boring desk job.

"You won't tell the kid that, will you?" Danny asked, running his hand over her nine-month belly, "We wouldn't want him developing a complex." Lindsay smiled up at Danny.

"Okay so maybe it's not so bad," she admitted "But only because of my Messers."


	10. Chapter 10

Breakaway- Kelly

Lindsay Monroe had wanted out. Out of Bozeman, out of Central High, out of Montana. There were too many bad memories here, to much pity in the eyes of her classmates.

Now, years later, Lindsay Monroe-Messer returned to Bozeman, her husband and three children in tow. She stood on her brother's doorstep, unsure of how she would be received. 

The woman who answered the door showed a few signs of ageing, but she was still as beautiful as she'd ever been.

"Lindsay," she breathed.

"I told you I'd come home someday, Mama," Lindsay said, "I told you I'd remember my roots."

_Sorry if any of them a terrible its like 2 am and I'm too tired to think right…_


End file.
